iLove My Little Sister
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Freddie and Sam are in a horrible car accident, which ends their life. They are reborn as Carly's children, Sara and Danny. Can they still be in love even though they are related? Will they ever remember their past life as Sam and Freddie? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I cannot explain myself for this new one. You'll just have to read it to see. My summary's probably crap, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly in any way.

January 10, 2011.  
Senior Year.  
Sam and Freddie driving home after a party. (Carly got a ride from someone earlier, but Sam and Freddie stayed later.)  
10: 31 P.M.

"Oh...my...god. How epic was that?" Sam smiled.

Freddie smiled back.

"Pretty epic, I guess. I only stayed cause I knew that you'd need someone to drive you home." Freddie stated.

"Hey...shut up. I'm not bit only a drunk little."

Freddie snickered.

"What? What are you laughing at, Freddie?" Sam groaned and held her head.

"You. You're drunk, and it's interesting to watch."

"Nyeeah." Sam stuck out her tounge.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Sam spoke.

"Why'd you even bother taking me home? I'm sure that I could have found a ride somewhere."

"Sam, I was not about to let you stay at a party by yourself. What if something happened?"

"What could happen?" Sam waved it off.

"Well...this is Seattle."

"Oh Freddie...you're so funny."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, reaaaallllyy..." Sam slurred the word.

Freddie laughed again.

_'She really has gotten beautiful lately._' Freddie thought, staring at her.

"...what? Do I have something on my face?" Sam asked.

Freddie shook his head.

"No...sorry for staring at you. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Just...I was thinking about how...p-pretty...you are right now. Please don't hurt me..." Freddie bit his lip.

Sam blushed.

"Really?" she asked.

Freddie nodded.

"Yeah. Really."

"You don't look too bad, yourself, Benson." Sam said.

Freddie smiled.

"Sam...I...I'm just going to go ahead and say it...I...I think that...I like you."

Sam blushed.

"Y-you do? But...what about...uh...C-Carly?" Sam asked.

"I'm over her. She was just a crush. But you...I can't get you out of my head. Your laugh...smile..."

"Freddie..."

"The way you love life...and ham."

"Freddie...I..."

"I just wanna know something. How do you feel about me?" Freddie asked.

"Uh...well...I...kinda feel the same way. In fact, for awhile now...you've been the only person on my mind."

Sam's face got even redder.

"That's not like you." Freddie commented.

"Shut up, nub." Sam stated.

"That's more like it."

Sam laughed.

"So...wanna be my girlfriend...Sam?"

Sam smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

"I...FREDDIE LOOK OUT!" Sam screamed.

Neither one of them had seen it. A car, driving on the wrong side of the road, had rammed them both. It was a dead on collision. The world seemed to slow down, and then the world went black for them both, Freddie lost control of the car, and they swerved off course, flipping their car in the process. The car landed upside down, and glass went everywhere. The man driving the other car had been a foreigner, and was driving on the side of the road that was natural for him. It wasn't too long before their car was found, and the paramedics and police were called. But it was too late.

Both Sam and Freddie were pronounced dead by the time they got to the hospital.

Time of Death-Freddie Benson: 10: 45 P.M.  
Time of Death-Sam Puckett: 10: 45 P.M.

A/N: This is not the end. I have a plot, do not throw things at me just yet, okay? Please? There will be more...I PROMISE. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. I know, fast update. But I really really love this plot. Just...it may get pretty intense.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Carly was the first one to hear. She creid immediately. At first she thought it had been a mistake, but when she finally realized that it wasn't...she creid for days until their funeral. They were buried a day apart. Sam first, on the 13th, Freddie on the 14th. Perhaps the one that was the most grief-stricken was Ms. Benson. She was so much in denial, she kept muttering to herself.

"It's not real." she'd say. "He'll come home. You'll see. Freddie's not dead. He's not."

She even kept his room the exact way he had left it, waiting for him to come home. No one had the heart to tell her otherwise. Many people tried, of course, but sae always gave them the same answer.

"It's not real. He'll come home. You'll see. Freddie's not dead. He's not."

But he was. Both of them were.

After 4 years, however, Ms. Benson slowly began to go insane. She began to hallucinate, believing that Freddie was still alive, and a teenager, no doubt. She pretended that he was just going next door to Carly's, whom had graduated and moved away to college not long after his and Sam's death.

Carly graduated top of her high school class, no surprise. She went on to become a freshman in college at Washington State, where she met a man named William. She called him Will for short. He would always stupidly reply, "If there's a Will, there's a Shay."

Carly loved it. And she loved Will.

Will proposed to Carly Shay on November 15, 2018.

Carly went on to become Mrs. William Collins. They married on Valentines' Day, February 14, 2019. Carly became a reporter. She loved to investigate things. Her most favorite case was when she was assigned to report on Bigfoot. She loved it.

Carly and William Collins had a wonderful life together, and on one very special day, Carly found out that she was going to have a baby. She was overjoyed, and William was not exception. He was always going on and on about the baby this, the baby that.

It was definately a shock when she found out that she was going to have twins.

Carly beamed with joy and smiled as she told her husband the 's enthusiasm did not diminish any. If it were possible, he seemed to get excited double-fold. They decided that they were going to name the babies Sara and Marie if they were girls, Danny and Jacob if they were boys, and Sara and Danny if they were one of each.

On December 10, 2022, Carly and Williams' twins were born.

A boy, weighing in at 6 pounds 11 ounces and 21 inches long. Daniel Jacob Collins.

A girl, weighing in at 6 pounds 10 ounces and 20 inches long. Sara Marie Collins.

Carly and Will were so proud of their children. They learned unusually fast, the little geniuses. Sara was very feisty, and independant. She was blonde and blue eyed, though neither Carly nor William were blond, nor did they have blue eyes. The doctor supposed that it was a heridatary thing, that one of Sara's parents had the blond gene without knowing it.

Daniel, or Danny, as he was called was the complete opposite. He was a brown haired little boy, with brown eyes. He was very intellegent, and loved to play with computers, while his twin sister, Sara, called him many names for it.

Despite their arguments, Sara and Danny loved each other. And when they were outside playing in the park one day, Danny went up to Sara, who was playing with some clovers on the ground.

"Hi. What'cha doing?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Plaing" Sara replied, trying to make something out of her flowers.

Danny thought for a minute, then started to wind up some of the clovers from the ground. he tied them all together, until the little white flowers started to make a round shape. He placed it on her head.

"There. Pretty."

Sara smiled. "Thanks."

Danny started to play with the clovers some more, and tried to fasten a ring out of them. After a few failed attempts, he succeeded, and put the clover ring on his little twin sister's hand. Sara smiled up at her big brother.

"Thanks, Danny."

"Sara's going to be my bride someday, kay?"

Sara smiled.

"Sure."

"Danny! Sara! Time to go home!" called a voice. It was their mother, Carly Collins. The twins walked back to their mother, hand in hand.

"Oh my. What's this?" Carly asked, nodding to Sara's flower crown.

"Danny made for me." Sara said, smiling.

"Well...you sure do look like a pretty princess." Carly commented.

"She's not!" Danny inturrupted.

"What?"

"A princess! She's not a princess! She's a bride!" Danny insisted.

"Oh, really?" Carly smiled.

"Yes. My bride. One day, Sara and I will be married in this very park!" Danny smiled at his mother, unaware of what he just said.

But Carly laughed and smiled.

"Let's get home. Your father's waiting for us."

A/N: There is chapter 2. REVIEW, PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys. Here's the next chapter.

"Move, I can't see!" yelled Sara.  
"Sorry. Here." Danny moved out of her way, giving her the remote.

"Watch what you want. I don't care."

And then he was gone. It had been like this for awhile now. Sara and Danny were not the happy twins they once were. They still got along, to an extent; however, Danny was more distant than normal, giving short terse answers t his twin sister. This confused her, as she loved her brother very much, and didn't want him ignoring her. The days seemed to mesh together, and before they knew it, they were sixteen years old.

"Hey guys. Happy Birthday!" said their mother, Carly, as she knocked on their bedroom door. That's right. Their. Danny and Sara shared a bedroom, because their house only had 2 bedrooms. One for their parents, and one for them. They even sorta shared a bed. It was a top and bottom bunk bed where one could sleep on the top, and one on the bottom. It wasn't as if they were poor and couldn't afford a better house, it was just that their mother and father loved this house. It was a nice house, but it was small. Carly and Will were not very materialistic.

"Yeah...yeah. Sure." Danny said, getting out of bed and climbing down the ladder.

"Thanks, Mom." said Sara, climbing out of the bottom bunk.

"Come on downstairs. There's cake."

And then Carly left.

"Happy Birthday, Danny." Sara smiled.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Dummy. It's your birthday, too." he said.

Sara smiled. "I know."

There was a bit of awkward silence.

"Uh...can you...uh...leave for a minute? I need to get dressed." Sara said.

Danny's face grew a shade of crimson.

"Uh...yea. Bye." Danny grabbed his clothes and left their room to get changed in the bathroom, just like every other morning.

Danny slumped down against the bathroom wall, until he reached the floor. He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath in.

"Oh, God..." he cried. "What is wrong with me?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Danny? Are you through? I need to use the bathroom."

"Uh...yeah. Sure." he said, leaving the room.

"Danny? You're not dressed." Sara commented, as she saw her twin brother leave the restroom still in his pajamas.

"Yeah...I'll...change in our room." Danny commented.

"Are you okay? You look...pale."

Danny just glared at her before leaving the room.

"Whatever." he said.

After getting dressed, he and Sara made their way downstairs where they were met with some gifts for them and a cake that said "Happy Sixteenth, Danny and Sara."

"Thanks, Mom." Sara commented. "The cake looks fantastic."

"You would be excited about food." Danny rolled his eyes.

Sara glared back at him. "Shut up, nub." she said.

Danny and Carly looked shocked. Since when did she call him that? Realizing what she just said, Sara blinked.

"Uh...I mean...sorry."

"Demon."

Carly looked frightened, as if she was having a blast from the past.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Danny's voice rang out, inturrupting his mother's thoughts.

"Uh...yea. It's just...you guys remind me of two people I used to know, it all. Anyway, go on. Open your presents."

Sara was the first one to dive into hers.

"Wow! A Cuttlefish Disk. Thanks, Mom. I didn't even know they put them on disks." Sara said, smiling.

"It took forever to find, since it's such an old band. I didn't think I would find on on disk, either, but...It should work on your PearPod 2039, which, incidently, may be in that stack of presents over there." Carly smiled at her daughter's wide grin.

"No...WAY! You bought me PearPod 2039! That's so cool! I didn't think they were out yet." Sara smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled.

Danny smiled watching her smile. Then he shook his head to clear away his thoughts.

__

'God, she's beautiful...N-no. I-I can't...Bad thoughts, Danny. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions...just...stop. She's your sister. Your sister!'

Sara smiled again and motioned for her brother to dive into his pile of presents.

"If it'll make you shut up." he spat.

__

That's right. Be short with her. Distance yourself. She can't know. She'll never know. She'd think I was gross. I am gross. I can't...I'd rather she think I hate her...then to have her know the truth.

"Thanks, Mom." he told Carly.

__

Sara can't know. She can't! She can never know...how badly I'm in love with her.

A/N: Hmm...honestly...how many of you saw that coming?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy.

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."  
- Emily Bronte, _Wuthering Heights_, Ch. 9.

"Hurry up, or we're going to be late for school!" yelled Sara.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses." Danny said, grabbing his backpack and running after her.

"Bye you two. See you this afternoon." Carly commented as they headed out the door.

"Slowpoke." Sara commented.

Danny glared at her and moved on.

'He's been doing that alot lately.' Sara thought. 'What's wrong?'

'She can't know.' he thought.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" they heard.

They turned around. Faith Ware, a classmate and neighbor of theirs, was trying to catch up. Seeing as they didn't live that far away from the school, Danny and Sara walked there on a daily basis, and they would usually walk with faith.

"Good Morning, Faith."

"Good Morning, Sara. Danny." Faith smiled in Danny's direction. Instead of getting nervous, like some boys would-for Faith was a very pretty girl, he smiled and waved a simple hello, walking right ahead of both Faith and Sara.

"Your brother's so cool." Faith commented to Sara.

Sara smiled.

"He can be, but most the time he's a real PAIN." she made sure to emphasize that last part, so Danny could hear her. Sara was only teasing, like any normal sister would, so she had no idea what her words just did to him.

'So she thinks I'm a pain...'

Sara stuck out her tounge.

"Just...kidding. Come on, Danny. Let's get going or else we're going to be late for homeroom. You too, Faith." Sara started to walk faster, picking up her pace, leaving Danny and Faith alone.

"She sure is entergetic in the mornings, isn't she?" Faith observed.

"Yes...but she's only like that when she's out of school. Whenever we're IN school, she sleeps and forgets to do the work, and she ends up copying off of me." Danny smiled at his sister's blantant disregard for rules.

"And you let her?" Faith asked.

'Of course I do. I'd do anything for that blonde-headed demon.' Danny thought. That was when he thought about what he just said...er...thought. He'd heard that somewhere before, he just couldn't remember where.

"Yea...if she fails, she'll just have to repeat, and no one wants that." Danny smiled.

Then he cleared his throat, reclaimed his "I-don't-give-a-shit-attitude, and continued to walk on.

"Um...Danny?" asked Faith.

Danny turned.

"What?" he asked tensely.

"Um...I was just wondering if we could talk later...like...in private?"

"Why not now?" Danny asked.

"School's about to..."

"If it's important, that doesn't matter. Just...what?"

"Um...I was wondering...would you like to go somewhere with me this Friday? There's a really good movie playing at the local cinema...wanna go?"

"Like on a date?" Danny asked.

Faith blushed.

"Well...yes..." she looked away.

"..."

"Is it no good? Do you already have...someone else you like?"

"..."

"Are you going to answer me, Danny Collins?" Faith asked.

Danny nodded his head.

"I...uh...yeah. There is one girl I really like..."

Faith smiled.

"Who is it? I promise that I won't tell anyone." Faith said.

"I...It doesn't matter. Let's get to class."

"Okay..."

When Sara and Danny got home, Danny avoided Sara as much as possible. It was a daily routine for him. He did his homework alone, he studied alone, he ate with his family, watched a bit of TV, then went to bed. It was almost as if he thought that by distancing himself away from his sister, that the love he felt for her would go away.

It never did.

And tonight was no exception. Tonight she looked extra lovely, with her scantilally clad pajamas, which she wore to bed almost every night, the way her hair fell in her face just right, the way the light caught it. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight. Sara was asleep in her bed, the covers only half-covering her up. Danny had already changed into his pajamas and had gone into their room that night to find a sleeping Sara waiting for him.

She looked so lovely.

Her blonde curls went past her sholders and laid on her bodice. Her breathing was very low and soft, and her pink lips looked softer and more red than ever.

Before he knew what he was doing, Danny crawled onto her bed to join her. He gazed down at her lovely form before leaning down to capture her lips with his.

He was kissing his sister.

Did that make him sick? I weirdo? To love? He's asked himself this question for sixteen years. Why is it her? Why has it always been her? Why couldn't he love anyone else? It's always been her that Danny has loved the best. He couldn't live without her. He was the Earth, and she was the sun. What was the saying?

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."

It was true. He couldn't live without her. Danny knew that if Sara died, he could never live, but if everything else did, and she lived, that would be enough to keep him alive.

But all good things must come to an end at some point.

Sara's eyes snapped open. She was awake.

'Shit.' Danny thought.

A/N: Ah...two updates in one day. I feel good. Not too bad if I do say so myself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, guess who's back. This story will be epic. Enjoy.

"Nelly, I am Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being."  
- Emily Bronte, _Wuthering Heights_, Ch. 9

Chapter 5

Sara squirmed from underneath him.

"N..nyeh...D-danny..." she pushed him off, making him fall backwards off the bed.

Danny looked up at Sara with a blank stare.

"W-what was that?" she asked.

"I thought you'd know what that was. It's called a kiss."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know...but...why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"I thought that would be obvious." Danny said, crawling back up onto the bed.

"What do you..."

And before she could say any more, Danny had already started kisssing her again.

She pushed him away again.

"Danny...why?"

"Tell me something."

"Huh? What?"

"Do you like me?" Danny asked.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. I love you. But..."

"Then..." Danny got closer and captured her lips in another kiss.

She pushed him away yet again.

"Danny...I don't understand. What's gottn into you all of a sudden? Is this some sort of sick joke? If it is...it's not funny!" Sara asked.

"A joke? Who would do this as a joke?...I...

"..."

"...You have no idea...do you?"

"Huh?"

"How I've looked at you. You never once realized...but of course you didn't. I never gave away that many hints..."

"..."

"The only woman I can see in the entire world...is you. It's always been you. From the very begining. Since we were children."

He hugged her.

Outside, thunder and lightning erupted.

"S-stop it!" Sara screemed, pushing against him again. Danny wasn't having this, however, and pulled her in for another hug.

"It's your choice, Sara. Be with me...or remember this every day for the rest of your life and be with someone else. But..."

Sara looked at him.

"If you do choose me..."

"..."

"Then...kiss me."

"Danny...Danny...let me go, Danny..."

He didn't.

"But...you're my...older brother...I..."

Danny let go.

Sara thought long and hard about this. To her, it made absolutely no sense. But...when she thought real long about it...It kinda did. Can something make no sense and make perfect sense at the same time? If so, now was that time.

"You're awful, Danny. You say it's my choice...but I don't have a choice, do I? It's do or die, isn't it? Awful..."

Sara pulled Danny's face to hers.

"This doesn't mean that I love you, though."

And they kissed for the second time. It felt right. To both of them. But they knew that it was wrong. Comepletely wrong. Can something be so wrong and yet so right?

If so...now was that time.

"I'M HOME!" They heard the voice of their father come in through the door, which stopped them kissing.

It was a wake up call from reality.

And both Danny and Sara had their hands of the reciever.

A/N: I'll stop there. I must tell you now. This story is based off an anime that I loved. I love this anime so much. It's such a sad and wonderful story about forbidden love. It's only one episode, an OVA. The basic plot so far has been almost- (keyword, ALMOST) identical. There will be some good parts much MUCH later. This will be going far beyond that, with more plot twists than you can shake a stick at honey. If you want to watch this OVA, go here:

http: / www. animefushigi. com/ im- in- love- with- my- little- sister- ova

Just take out the spaces. REVIEW, PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is Chapter Six. I hope you enjoy!

Ch. 6

"Well, if I cannot keep Heathcliff for my friend-if Edgar will be mean and jealous, I'll try to break their hearts by breaking my own. That will be a prompt way of finishing all, when I am pushed to extremity!"  
- Emily Bronte, _Wuthering Heights_, Ch. 11

There was no way that they could enter into any kind of a romantic relationship. Danny was her older brother, so that was that. This they realized very soon, though neither could say that they were very happy about it.

It became a monotonous routine, day after day, going in and out of hte house, meeting up with Faith, and walking to school. Neither of them were very comfortable with this, and every day seemed to pass slower than the last. So it was unexpected, to Sara at least, when Faith burst into their house one day. She had tears in her eyes.

"Danny! It's not true, is it? You're not leaving Seattle, are you?" she asked.

Danny's eyes widened.

"How did you...?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not true, is it? Tell me it's not true!"

Danny looked down at the floor.

"I can't. It's true, I may be leaving Seattle. I applied for a school...outside of the area. I've already taken the enterance exam...and passed. Now I just need to decide wether to go or not." Danny said.

"You're kidding! Why on earth would you do that?" Faith asked.

Sara's heart skipped a beat. She knew exactly why he'd do that. It would be to get away from her. His love...

Tears started to well up in Sara's eyes before spilling over.

"You can't!" Faith exclaimed. "It's nowhere near here! We'd never get to see each other anymore! It's not fair!" she cried.

"...Can we talk outside?" Danny asked.

Tears fell from Sara's eyes after she had tried so hard to hold them in. Danny couldn't leave her! He couldn't! They'd always been together...to be seperated...they've never been seperated. Not ever. When they were children, they were always together. They loved each other, even from such an early age.

__

I love Danny the most ever in the whole wide world.

Carly had smiled and said, _Of course you do. He's your older brother._

Now those words only brought the worst sickening feeling from the pit of her gut. He's your older brother. True it may be...but she didn't care. She loved him. She'd do anything to keep him here, with her.

Sara ran outside to try and catch up with Danny and Faith.

"Don't go, Danny!" she screemed.

He must have heard her, because he turned around.

"Faith...I'll talk to you later. I have to go talk to Sara first. Tomorrow, maybe?"

Faith smiled and nodded, completely oblivious to her love's love for his sister.

"Sure thing." Faith said, leaving to go home.

Sara ran, barefoot i might add, down the sidewalk in an effort to get closer to Danny.

"Danny...don't go. Please don't go." she begged.

Danny sighed and embraced her in a hug while she cried.

"Come on, let's get you home." Danny said, scooping her up.

"Danny...you're strong. When...when did this happen?" Sara smirked, a small smile forming on her face. It was a familiar smirk, one that Danny had seen before, he was just unaware of where he had seen it before.

"About the same time that my voice got lower." he grinned back and laughed.

Sara smiled, but then she remembered their situation and frowned.

"It's not true...please tell me it's not. You didn't apply for school somewhere far away, did you?" Sara asked, knowing his answer.

"Yeah. I did." Danny said.

"Then I'll go too!" she exclaimed.

"You can't. The enterance exam's over by now. Anyway, with your grades, you wouldn't be able to make it anyway." Danny smirked.

"So mean..."

"Am not."

"Are too. Anyway...you can't go!"

"Why not?" Danny retorted.

"Because...isn't there some law that says twins have to go to the same school?" Sara asked.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Dummy. Don't make up chiz to satisfy your own personal needs."

"Chiz?" asked Sara.

"It's a word!" Danny defended.

"I know...I've heard it somewhere before."

Sara frowned.

"Why? Why did you apply for that school?"

"I thought it would be obvious." Danny said.

"Huh?"

"I need to get away from you. I love you. That's why. If I stay with you...any longer in that room...I don't know if I'd be able to control myself. That's why I applied. I can't stay by you. I'm sorry."

"..."

Sara was a bright girl, so she knew that if she wanted something, she'd have to get it herself. This was one of these moments.

"Hey...Danny."

"Huh?" Danny looked down.

Sara brought her face up to meet his in a kiss. She had done it now. They were past the point of no return. There's no going back now.

"I've chosen. Take me home."

"Sara..."

"Take me...to our bedroom. I want to go...to our room. Please."

Danny tightened his grip on her to keep her steady.

"...Are you absolutely certain? This is what you want?" Danny asked.

Sara nodded.

"I've chosen. Let me go. Let me be with you." she said.

Danny did as she requested. He loved her, so he couldn't very well deny her anything. If she wanted something, Danny was very good at getting it for her. And this, wether it was right or wrong, sinful and immoral, filthy or disgraceful, was something that the both of them wanted. So if you want something, you reach out and take it.

Hours later, after both were completely exausted and they were lying in the same bed, Danny brushed Sara's hair away from her face. He took one look at her sleeping nude form and sighed. Past the point of no return. The final threshold. The forbidden realm. Danny started to cry.

"Please God...don't punish her for this...for 16 years I longed and longed for this...and I finally got her...and...I...I'm sorry...Sara. I'm so sorry...I can't...I won't be able to make you happy all your life so...Please God...just punish me for all the sin and pain and anguish I've caused. This is all my fault..." tears fell from his face in a sweeping motion.

"And please grant Sara happiness...she's..."

__

She's my precious little sister...and I love her.

A/N: There's the next chapter. And to answer a question, no, the father did not walk in on them. Their bedroom is upstairs, and they heard him coming in throught the front door. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: What's up? Here's the next one!

Chapter 7

"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing." Anais Nin

"So, have you decided?" asked their father one night at dinner.

"Have I decided what?" Danny asked, poking his food with his fork.

"On wether or not you are going to go to that school." Will said.

Sara's fork scratched the edge of her plate. No way, he was still thinking about that?"

"Yeah. I've decided that I'm going to go." Danny said.

"WHAT?" Sara exclaimed. "I thought you decided not to go anymore! You can't go! You just can't!"

"Sara..."

"Danny..."

They shared a moment with their eyes, neither of them taking their eyes off the other.

"Ahem." Their father inturrupted their moment.

"So it's decided? You're going?" he asked, frowning.

"I am. I doubt I'll change my mind." Danny said.

Their father sighed. "Alright. I know I can't stop you."

After dinner was over and everyone was asleep, Sara confronted Danny.

"I can't believe you're going to go to that school. I thought we resolved this. I love you. I do! I don't want you to go! Stay with me!" Sara exclaimed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I do love you...I want to be with you."

"Then why are you going?" she retorted.

"So we can be together." Danny stated.

"I don't understand."

"Of course not. If I stay here, we won't be able to be together, not at all. But if I go there, you can visit me, and no one needs to know you're my twin sister. We can be together there."

"How can you call it being together if I'm not with you?" Sara let tears leak out of her blue eyes.

Danny sighed, and pulled her into a hug.

"You might meet someone there. I will lose you if you go..." Sara sobbed.

Danny pulled her up on her feet, so she was eye level with him. He bent down and kissed Sara with such passion, such emotion, that anyone who viewed it woul immediately know that he was in love.

"Sara...no girl will ever replace you. I promice."

Sara smiled, but still let some tears fall.

"Hey...come on." Danny said, pulling at Sara's hand.

"Where are we going? It's nighttime." Sara whispered as she followed her brother down the stairs.

"We're going to the park."

"The park?"

"Uh huh."

"Aw man! It keeps falling apart. I can't tie it like you used to." Sara pouted, throwing a fifth clover away behind her.

"You could never do anything as good as me."

"Watch it, nub."

Danny laughed. "Here."

Danny tied a clover into a ring, like he had done many years ago, and fastened it onto his sister's hand, where she would wear a wedding band.

"Do you know what this flower is?" Danny asked.

"It's...a clover, right?" Sara gave him a look that said, "Really? I'm not that stupid."

Danny laughed, and smiled at her.

"Yes, a clover. Spelled C-L-O-V-E-R. C-Lover. C as in courted, L as in lover. Sara...you aren't my little sister. You're my lover. I can't explain why I love you this much...but..."

Sara kissed him.

"I love you, ya dork." she smiled.

Danny smiled and took her hand.

"Come on. There's one more place I'd like to go." he said.

"Where are we?" Sara asked.

"This is the place that mom and dad were married." Danny said.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Hm. Come on." Danny pulled her to the front of the church, in front of all the pews, right where a stained glass figure of an angel was.

Danny bent down and kissed her again.

"I love you. I...I really really love you." Sara said.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Danny smiled.

Sara kissed him again.

When she opened her eyes, it seemed as if the stained glass figure was staring at her.

__

How disgusting. How disgraceful. Impure. Impure...IMPURE!

At that moment, Sara's clover ring fell off.

"D-Danny...stop." Sara cried, pulling her hands to her face.

"What's wrong?"

Sara cried more. "God's watching us..."

Danny looked up at the figure.

"I wonder...is her really? Evidence points to it, as the proof of lovers fell from your hand." Danny nodded toward the fallen clover ring.

Danny picked it up.

"Maybe...you are my sister..." he muttered.

"No...NO! I don't want to be! I'll fix it!" Sara cried, desperately trying to fix the clover ring.

"Sara..."

"Why can't I do it? Why? Please...let me be Danny's lover...please...please accept our love..." Sara cried more, the tears spilling out as she looked up at the figure once more.

"That's...enough, Sara. It's enough. It's fine."

Sara looked as if she was about to die from heartbreak.

"No...not at all. It's not okay at all! Danny..." she sobbed.

A/N: Aw...poor tragic lovers. REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE MY DAY AND MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi you guys. I'm back.

Chapter 8

"Sometimes you love something so much that it** hurts** to leave it, but you must. Sometimes it hurts too much to hold on to that thing you love. And sometimes you let go of what you love because it hurts, but then just sometimes... you get it back and live happily ever after." Unknown.

"Come on, Danny. You're going to be late for your flight." Carly called to her sixteen year old son.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Danny said, pulling a bag behind him.

Sara let some tears fall. She knew that this was coming, she just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. It had only been a week, after all. Since they had...

"Come on, Sara. Get in the car. We have to get your brother to the airport soon."

"..."

"Hug your brother goodbye, Sara." Carly pushed her daugter towards her brother right as he was supposed to be getting on the plane.

Sara let some tears fall.

Danny chuckled.

"Come on, you blonde-headded demon. Come give me a hug." Danny said, arms open wide.

Carly tensed up and looked pained.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Danny asked.

Carly blinked and shook her head.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry." Carly brought him in for a hug.

"You two remind me of some old friends I knew a long time ago. Heck, you even look like them. Almost identical...it's just really weird is all." Carly smiled and kissed her son's cheek.

"Really?" Danny asked.

Sara smirked.

"Don't look all happy, nub. It's almost as if you want our mother's attention all for yourself. What is it with you and brunettes?" Sara spat.

"I happen to like them." Danny retorted, smiling to himself. They did this on a regular basis, spat with each other to keep up appearences.

Carly cried a bit. "Yeah...just like them." she said.

Sara pulled her brother into a hug.

"Write to me...okay?" she asked.

"Every day."

"And call at least once a week." Sara stated.

"Every day." he replied again.

"And..."

"And?" he asked.

"I'm going to come visit you at least once a month. Okay?" Sara asked.

Danny samiled and held her tighter.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Suddenly they heard a voice shouting.

"Don't go! Danny! Don't go!" it shouted.

Danny looked back only to see Faith running up to him and she pulled him into a hug. Her brown hair hung past her face and she had tears in her eyes. She pulled him closer and held his face in her hands.

"Don't go...please..." Faith cried.

Danny sighed.

__

Why can she touch you?

Sara thought. _Why is it okay for her and it's not for me? It's not fair..._

Tears started to fall from Sara's face.

"I'm sorry, Faith. I have to go. And this is my special time with my family, it's the only time we get to say goodbye.

Danny let go of Faith and hugged his parents one more time. He then went over and hugged Sara again, slightly longer than anyone else.

"Oh...Danny, your flight's boarding. Go on now!" their mother ushered him towards the flight.

"I'll...see you." Danny said.

"...See you. Nub." Sara added as an after thought.

And then he left, leaving Sara all alone with her parents and Faith. It wasn't until later that night while she was in her bed crying that she realized how much she would really miss him. She missed everything about him. His looks...his smile...his kiss...

KISS.

__

"I was just going to say..."

"That WE should kiss?"

"...You're going to break my arm now, right?"

"...No."

"Well...should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"

"Hm...JUST to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with."

"And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over."

"Oh totally. And we never tell anyone."

"Never."

"..."

"...Well...lean."

They lean in and kiss for about 8 seconds.

"Well...that was..."

"Nice."

"Yeah, nice."

"Good...work?"

"Thank you. You too."

The girl got up and started to leave.

"Hey." the boy called.

"I hate you." he said sweetly.

The girl smirked.

"...Hate you too."

Sara sat up straight, her blonde curls falling in front of her face. What in the world was that? Did she make that up? Was it a memory? The boy and girl looked eeirly similar to Sara and Danny, but she couldn't recollect ever doing that. What on earth was that?

"What in the world...?" Sara muttered, shaking her head.

"Let's chalk that one up to withdrawl from Danny." Sara murmured, falling back on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Danny..." Sara muttered as she drifted off into sleep.

A/N: Hm...well? What do you think? I have a plot, I know EXACTLY where I'm going and I'm real excited. Also, check out my proflie pic. I maniped a Seddie Wedding photo.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

"Pain hardens, and great pain hardens greatly, whatever the comforters say, and suffering does not ennoble, though it may occasionally lend a certain rigid dignity of manner to the suffering frame." Antonia S. Byatt.

Chapter 9

Trying to act as though nothing was wrong, turned out to be surprisingly easy. Sara just stayed away from most of her family, and only thought positive thoughts about Danny. She knew that it was useless to be so sad, that it wouldn't bring him back from that school, but she couldn't help it. He was her world, and you never know what you have until it's gone.

It was on a normal Monday morning that it started. The vomiting. Sara couldn't hold down anything. She assumed that it was just a bug, but it didn't go away. She was like that for awhile, and finally her family started to notice.

"Sara are you feeling okay, honey?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, fine. I just have an upset stomach."

"Oh. Are you sure? I've heard you for awhile now. It's been a few weeks, hasn't it? The sickness. Maybe we should take you to a doctor." Carly mused.

"Mom, I'm fin-"

"We're going." Carly stated.

Sara sighed.

When her mother had her sights set on something, she got it.

"You're joking." Sara said, staring at the doctor as if he had just grown a second head.

"Nope, afraid not. Congradulations, Sara. You're going to have a baby."

"I just...no! I can't be! No...this isn't the way things are supposed to happen. It was bad enough!" Sara cried, tears streaming down her face.

"What was bad, dear?" asked her mother, Carly, who was in the room with her.

"I...I" Sara stuttered.

Carly shook her head.

"I didn't think you could be so irresponsible." Carly tutted, shaking her head in dissapointment.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't think about..." Sara muttered.

"Didn't think about what? Birth Control? Contraception? Sara you can get pregnant anyware with anyone at anytime. There is no fullproof way to be safe without not having sex." Carly sighed.

"I thought your father and I taught you better than that."

"I'm...sorry. This was the LAST thing on my mind, believe me." Sara cried.

A baby? Really? It had to happen...as if her life wasn't sad enough. Danny...oh God, what was he going to say?"

"So...who's the father?" asked Carly.

Sara swallowed hard.

Shit.

"Uh...I...uh...Mom...I think I just want to go home right now...please." sara pleaded.

"No, young lady. We are not leaving this room until you tell me who the father is." Carly glared. It was rare that she got mad, but when she did, you better watch out.

"Uh...I don't..." Sara muttered.

"Don't give me that! I know you know, so just tell me. We'll contact his parents and sort this thing out."

"No, mom. I'm not having an abortion!"

"I never said to get one. But we do need to meet this boy, and his parents. Who is he?" Carly asked.

Sara sobbed and fell to her knees.

"We didn't think...I didn't think...we're...I mean..." tears fell from her eyes as she stared up at her mother.

"You'll hate me." Sara said.

Carly bent down and stroked her daughter's head.

"I could never hate you. Who is it?" she cooed.

Sar let a few more tears fall before she spoke.

"Danny...Danny's the father. My brother fathered my child. That's why I didn't think this was even possible. Mom...this baby...I'm afraid. It may be a mutant...deformed...I just...I'm so scared..." Sara sobbed, holding herself.

Carly paled.

A/N: Not very long, I know. But...REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Next one is up!

Chapter 10

"Love withers with predictability; its very essence is surprise and amazement. To make love a prisoner of the mundane is to take its passion and lose it forever."

__

Unknown.

Carly paled.

"Danny? Your...brother, Danny? Your twin brother, Danny?" she whispered.

Carly couldn't believe it, her mind couldn't wrap around the idea.

"When...when did you two even...oh my GOD!" Carly started hyperventilating.

"You hate me, don't you, Momma?" Sara cried.

Carly seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "Sara, listen to me. Nothing you...or your brother...do can ever make me hate you. Just...give me a minute..." Carly fanned herself and sat next to her blonde-headded daughter.

"Sam, there..."

"What did you call me?" Sara asked.

"I called you Sara."

"No, you called me Sam."

Carly paled again.

"Did I? Sorry..."

"Okay..."

"Sara, it's just...a big shock to me. First you're pregnant, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the baby's father's it's uncle...I...just need some time to think." Carly said.

"Can we not tell Dad, please?" Sara asked.

Carly sighed, and put her hand on Sara's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"We'll have to tell him eventually..." Carly said.

"He'll hate me...and Danny..."

"No, he won't. I won't either. Will and I both love you, and your brother, despite the mistakes you make." Carly sighed.

"...Mistake?" Sara whispered.

Carly didn't answer.

"You think Danny and I loving each other is a mistake? That it's not real?" Sara cried.

Carly paled once more.

"T-that's not what I said."

"But you think that."

"...I...don't think it's right...but..."

Sara cried some more, putting her head in her hands.

"So we are...dirty. Impure. Impure! The angel said so! Filthy, nasty!"

Carly watched in horror as her daughter started to pull her hair, as if too rip it out of their roots. It was clear to her that she had been thinking about this for some time.

"Sara..."

"Ahh!" Sara turned and screamed at her mother, then fell to the ground and rocked herself in the fetal position. The scream reminded her of something, but she couldn't understand what.

__

"Not allowed to sleep or watch TV or go online! And they expect me to be nice to ALL the costumers. And I'm not even allowed to eat the chili! Do you know what it's like to be me, surrounded by giant pots of chili and not allowed to eat it? Wahh!"

The door opened.

"Hey, can I-"

"Ahh!" Sara screamed at him.

Danny turned and ran.

What on earth? When did that happen? More importantly, why on earth was she thinking about that right now? Her mother thought that Danny and Sara were a mistake.

Tears fell.

'If my own mother doesn't believe in our love...does that mean it's doomed to failure?' Sara thought, rocking back and forth even more.

Carly bent down and stroked her daughter's back.

"Honey...I'm sorry...I..."

Sara looked up at her mother.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that...that's filthy. Dirty...I...I can't...I'm the bad one for being in love with my brother...but...why? Why now, did I have to get pregnant? This baby didn't do anything to deserve this...this...confusion. It's going to grow up not knowing whether or not to call him Daddy or Uncle...if it even survives at all. I could miscarry, it could be retarded...deformed...it doesn't deserve this!" Sara cried.

Carly rubbed her daughter's back more.

"I agree there are risks...maybe you should get an abortion. What do..."

"NO! I ALREADY SAID NO!" Sara cried.

"Honey, the risk..."

"NO! This is our proof! Danny...he loves me...This is just the proof he does...We made a life together...out of love. If I abort this life, it'll feel like aborting our love...and I CAN'T DO THAT, MOM!" Sara let more tears fall.

"Sam..."

"I'M SARA!" She screamed.

Carly recoiled, as if she'd been slapped.

"Sara...I don't know what to say..."

"Say you still love me. Despite the incest...say you still love me momma. Danny too."

"Of course I do. Nothing could make me stop loving you two. You're my twin babies." Carly said, stroking her hair.

Sara smiled, but sobbed some more in Carly's arms.

"I'm scared mom...terrified...what if...I mean...I feel so...alone. I wish Danny was here...I want Danny...I want him...I want my Clover..."

Clover? Carly didn't know what on Earth Sara was talking about, but she knew one thing for sure.

Danny needed to come home immediately.

A/N: Hmm...How's that? REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Next Chapter! Not really as long as my last ones, but hey. It's a school night, i got to go to bed at 9:00 and be up at 5:30. So...yeah.

"In each of our lives, for whatever reason, there are times that we are faced with things that just don't make sense to us. And the more we struggle to understand our hardships, the less any of it makes sense. I have found that in every challenge and obstacle that we are faced with there *can* be good that can come from it! While it's almost never easy to identify, I assure you that it is there lying dormant just waiting for us to release it! I urge everyone to spend your days looking for positives in your life. Josh Hinds The Inspiration a Day! mailing list, April 8, 1998.

Chapter 11

Will was shocked, to say the least, but that's not saying much. Any father would be shocked to hear that his little girl was pregnant at sixteen. Carly knew that he would freak out, so Sara and Danny were not to say a word to him about it. They all agreed that it would be better for him not to know of Danny and Sara's...uh...intimacy.

"Who's the father?" he asked Sara, glaring at her.

He was mad, this was true. Sara started to cry.

Carly rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Sara...do you want to tell him?" Carly asked.

Sara cried some more, shaking her head no.

"But I have to. He deserves to know."

"It...It's Danny." Sara cried.

"Danny who? I'll need to talk with him." Sara paled.

"Danny...Collins. My...brother..." Sara cried.

Will looked as if he was about to faint.

"You're kidding? This is some sick joke you and your mother are playing on me, isn't it?" he asked.

Carly shook her head.

"No dear, it's not. We wern't going to tell you, but...Sara felt that you had the right to know."

Will took in a deep breath.

"Does Danny know he impregnated his sister?" he asked.

Carly shook her head. "Not yet."

Will sighed. "When is he going to be home?"

"I called him today. I told him that he needed to be home immediately, that Sara was in trouble. He asked if she was okay, panicked a bit, and said, "I'll be there by tomorrow morning. First thing. Tell Sara I'm coming." and then he hung up.

Will sighed again and sat down, saying nothing. The amount of stress on him was great, but you can only imagine that it was five times worse for his pregnant daughter, who sat in the living room now, as she had left the room so her parents could talk.

She never planned for anyone to find out about her and Danny. At least not so soon. She always knew that they'd have to face their love to other people sooner or later, but she was expecting it to be later, rather than sooner. Heck, they had just gotten together! Now it felt as if the whold world was crashing down on her shoulders, and Sara didn't like that feeling. Not at all.

Danny...Her Clover...he was coming home. He was coming home! It seemed to Sara that she was thinking odd thoughts. She shouldn't be happy that he was coming home, because it meant that they would have to deal with this, along with their parents. Sara really wasn't looking foward to that.

Come home to me...

Please...

ooo, ooo, ooo  
ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo

Sweet lovely are you coming home some day  
Everybody misses you here  
I called you up last night  
Spoke your name into the night  
Everybody wants you down here

And I know that you're free and safe  
And with god they say you are  
And nobody's gonna take your place  
There's just a space

When the night falls down on the lake below  
I will be waiting  
When the Stars shine bright on the city tonight  
I will be missing you

Sweet lovely every day I try my best to be strong  
The truth is that I keep myself so busy

I forget that you're gone

And I know that you're free and safe  
And with god they say you are  
And nobody's gonna take your place  
There's just a space

When the night falls down on the lake below  
I will be waiting  
When the Stars shine bright on the city tonight  
I will be missing you

When the night falls down on the lake below  
I will be waiting  
When the Stars shine bright on the city tonight  
I will be missing you

You're in every little thing I do

ooo, ooo, ooo

Miles away, Danny boarded the firsst flight that was available.

__

Be safe, my clover. I'm coming home to you.

A/N: How's that? For those confused about clover, see chapter...7? I think. It stands for C-Lover. Their own private way of saying, "I love you." REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

"It is a fact of life that we find ourselves in unpleasant demoralizing situations which we can neither escape nor control. We can keep our morale and spirits high by using both coping and hoping humor. Coping humor laughs at the hopelessness in our situation. It gives us the courage to hang in there, but it does not bring hope. The uniqueness of hoping humor lies in its acceptance of life with all its dichotomies, contradictions, and incongruities. It celebrates the hope in human life. From one comes courage, from the other comes inspiration.

-Cy Eberhart"

Chapter 12

Danny was true to his word. He was there in one day. Sara did not move, not even when he burst through the door.

"Sara? Where are you? What's wrong?" he immediately saw her on the couch, lying down, with tears had gone down her cheeks.

Sara said nothing.

Danny moved towards her.

"Sara?"

"Danny." came the voice of Carly.

Danny spun around. His mother was standing there with her head down, sighing.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Sara hasn't said a word since yesterday, I'm afraid. Not since she told William."

Danny glanced over at Sara. "What did she tell Dad?" he asked.

Carly sighed.

"What else? She told us about you two."

Danny paled, and looked at Sara once more.

"What? Why?"

"So it's true..." Carly muttered, glancing down at the floor.

Danny didn't meet her gaze.

"...Yes. But...what's wrong? Why did you call me down here? Sara's not hurt, so..."

"Yes she is, Daniel. This...intamacy between you two...it's hurt her."

"Inta...Wait. She told you that we..."

Carly nodded. "She had to."

Danny looked confused.

Carly sighed once more.

"I'm beating around the bush. Sara's pregnant, Danny."

Danny's voice caught in his throat.

"W-what? She's..." He looked over at Sara's lying form. She had not moved, nor had she agknowleged his presence. He went over to her and knelt by her side.

"Sara..." He stroked her hair.

Her eyes were unfocused, only moving to blink.

"Sara..." Danny cried. "I'm so sorry."

Sara did not agknowledge him. It was as if she didn't realize he was there.

"Sara?"

"Don't pressure her, Danny. She'll speak when she's ready to. This whole thing has taken quite a toll on her, and I wouldn't be surprised if she lost the baby." Carly told him.

Danny didn't meet his mother's gaze.

"So...now you know. What are you thinking, Mom?" he asked.

"Me? I'm in shock, really. I never thought that my twin babies would fall in love with each other. I can't...understand it. But I can try to be supportive." Carly said.

Danny's eyes filled up with tears and he placed his head near the end of the couch, where Sara's head was. "Sara..." he muttered.

Carly sighed.

"You know, you guys remind me of my two best friends when I was younger. They were always fighting, but...I knew that they really really loved each other. You both are almost exact copies. Right down to the looks. Almost...an exact replica. Like clones." Carly said.

"We're not clones of your friends, Mom. What happened to them? Where are they now?" Danny asked.

"They're dead. They were in a car crash and died over...27 years ago. I think. Wow, I'm getting old." Carly laughed.

"Oh...they were the friends you used to do that webshow with, right?" Danny asked, stroking Sara's hair.

They were just making small talk, but they were trying to avoid the subject as much as possible.

"Yeah. iCarly."

"What were their names?" Danny asked.

Carly smiled.

"The girl's name was Sam. Sam Puckett. The boy's name was Freddie. Freddie Benson. They were such great friends."

Danny's eyes widened and his pupils dialated. Sara sat up and opened her eyes, and you could see the blue orbs staring back into Danny's brown ones.

It was as if they were having some secret message between them. Inside their brains; however, it was a whold different story. Memory after memory flooded their heads. One right after the other. You could tell that both Sara and Danny were seeing the same things.

____

Freddie: [talking about Sam] She is not like other girls.  
Carly: Nope.

Freddie: You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it just means she has a crush on him.  
Sam: Yeah, but I wasn't ripping on a guy... I was rippin' on you.

-  
Freddie: I just wanna say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain -not joking- I think of you and me as really close friends.

Freddie: Maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Missy.  
Sam: Just… forget it. Don't believe me.  
Freddie: TELL ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD BELIEVE YOU.  
Sam: Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?  
Freddie: [sad, upset expression]

Carly: No. You care about Sam!  
Freddie: Well, she was really upset.  
Carly: And you said Sam wasn't your friend!  
Freddie: Yeah, whatever...  
Carly: Yeah, whatever!

Freddie: What did you do to my locker?  
Sam: My locker!  
Freddie: Our locker!  
Sam: When did you turn into my wife?  
-

Sam: (In an honest tone) On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone. And that was really personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show. (starts to act tougher) And for all you people out there who've been teasing Freddie about it, lay off, because I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either. (after some thought) Including me. Yeah, that's right, I've never kissed anyone. Sooo... if you wanna tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital!

__

-  
Freddie: I was just gonna say...  
Sam: That we should kiss?  
Freddie: You're gonna break my arm now right?  
Sam: No.  
Freddie: Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?  
Sam: Hmm... Just to get it over with.  
Freddie: Just to get it over with.  
Sam: And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over.  
Freddie: Totally, and we never tell anyone.  
Sam: Never.  
Sam: Well... lean.  
[Freddie leans and they kiss for about 8 seconds]  
Freddie: [after the kiss] Well that was...um...  
Sam: Nice..  
Freddie: Yeah, nice, um...  
Sam: Good...work.  
Freddie: Thank you, you too.  
Freddie: [as Sam leaves in a sweet tone] Hey, I hate you.  
Sam: (gives a small laugh and smiles) Hate you, too.

Carly: How long was it?  
Sam: Huh?  
Carly: How long did you guys kiss?  
Freddie: I don't know.  
Sam: Seven seconds?  
Freddie: [nods] seven...eight...  
Carly: Oh. And was it fun?  
Sam: [gives Carly odd look] Fun..?  
Carly: Did you...you know...like it?  
[Sam and Freddie look at each other. Spencer runs in, leaving the question unanswered]

"Sam...I...I'm just going to go ahead and say it...I...I think that...I like you."  
Sam blushed.  
"Y-you do? But...what about...uh...C-Carly?" Sam asked.  
"I'm over her. She was just a crush. But you...I can't get you out of my head. Your laugh...smile..."  
"Freddie..."  
"The way you love life...and ham."  
"Freddie...I..."  
"I just wanna know something. How do you feel about me?" Freddie asked.  
"Uh...well...I...kinda feel the same way. In fact, for awhile now...you've been the only person on my mind."  
Sam's face got even redder.  
"That's not like you." Freddie commented.  
"Shut up, nub." Sam stated.  
"That's more like it."  
Sam laughed.  
"So...wanna be my girlfriend...Sam?"  
Sam smiled.  
"I'd like that."  
"Me too."

Sara's eyes focused, and stared at Danny. Well, not Danny. Not anymore. Then again, Sara wasn't really Sara anymore, either. Something that Carly said triggered their memories. And no they remembered. Everything. Every single little detail.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, looking at his sister.

"Freddie?" Sam asked, reaching for her brother.

They both wept tears and Freddie leaned foward and embraced Sam in a hug.

"Do you remember everything, too?" Freddie asked.

Sam nodded.

"Everthing. Even the crash." she said.

"Nothing after?" Danny asked.

"No. The first thing I remember after that is...you giving me the clovers as a child. But we were different people then."

"And now we're both." Freddie whispered in her ear.

Sam nodded.

"But we're still related..." She sobbed in his shirt.

And that was the problem neither of them knew how to fix.

A/N: YAY! Sam and Freddie are back! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello. I am back. Yes, I know, it's been awhile. I've just been too busy to update every day like I used to.

Disclaimer: iDisclaim.

Sam sighed as Freddie held her in his arms. Carly was staring at them as if they had both grown second heads. They had momentarially forgotten that their best friend...no...their mother...was in the same room as them.

"Sara? Danny? What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

Sam and Freddie exchanged glances. They knew that they would not be able to hide it forever, but they couldn't tell her right now. She'd freak.

Freddie shook his head.

"Nothing, Mom. We're fine. Right, Sara?" he asked, turning toward Sam.

Sam nodded.

Carly looked at him funny, but let it go.

"Alright..."

"Mom...can Sara and I talk alone? Please?" Freddie asked, pulling his sister up from the couch.

Carly nodded and motioned toward the stairs.

"Go ahead. Go to your room and talk there. Your Dad will probably want to talk to you later." Carly said.

Freddie nodded. That was something he was not looking forward to.

Sam blinked.

"Wait. You're going to allow us to be in the same room together without you or W-Dad in the same room?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Carly rolled her eyes, sighed, and nodded.

"Why not? You're already pregnant."

Sam chuckled.

"Young lady, this is not a laughing matter." Carly said in her best "authoritative voice" that she had perfected so many years ago.

Sam nodded and pulled at Freddie.

"Sure thing, Carls." she muttered.

But Carly didn't hear her.

"What on earth happened?" Freddie asked as they went to their room.

Sam sighed.

"You got me. I have no idea. The last thing I remember is the car accident. Then...we were different people. Now..."

"We're somewhere inbetween. But what caused it? Why were we given a second life?"

Sam chucked a pillow at him.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be wondering, would we, Dipthong?"

Freddie chuckled.

Sam old Sam Puckett.

"Were we reincarnated or something?" Freddie muttered to himself.

"Re-in...what?" Sam asked.

"Reincarnated. It's a theory that after you die, your soul is reincarnated into something else. Like, a next life." Freddie explained.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen that chiz on T.V. Pretty Sweet!"

"And true, apparently." Freddie sighed and lay down on his bed.

"I guess so." Sam said, sitting next to him.

"Do you think that's what it was?" Freddie asked, stroaking Sam's head.

"Do I think that's what what was?" asked Sam.

"The reason we fell in love in this life. As Sara and Danny. Because we already loved each other as Sam and Freddie?"

Sam pursed her lips, thinking.

"I don't know."

"Well there's one thing I do know." Freddie said.

"What's that, nub?" asked Sam, tiredly.

"That no matter how many times we are reincarnated, no matter how many times we lose each other...our sould will always find each other again. Even if we are related. I will never stop loving you. Not ever."

Sam smiled at hit him with the pillow again.

"We knew that already." she laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Guess wh's back? ME!

"To love is a beautiful, mysterious event; do not miss it. Be neither too cautious nor too absorbed. Too many of us reason with our hearts and experience with our heads.  
It cannot be so. The heart knows no logic beyond need and desire; the head has no senses except the common and the pragmatic. Neither, frankly, is useful in love anyway. Rely on your sixth sense, that little voice within.  
There is no preparation for or protection from the joy and pain of relationships. They are inseparable twins. One follows another. And make no mistake, love is not gay abandon; it is to be courageous, to take risks and be disciplined."

Author Unknown

Will didn't talk to the two that night, and Sam and Freddie were glad about that. They fell asleep in each other's arms and when they awoke, Sam was still leaning into Freddie's embrace.

"You really do love him, don't you?" came a voice from the doorway.

"C-Mom. Yeah. I do. Very much. And he cares about me." she said.

Carly nodded her head.

"I'm sure he does, considering the state you're in." she muttered.

Sam didn't look at Carly, but placed her hand on her flat stomach.

"What are you two going to do with it?" she asked.

Sam looked up at Carly.

"We're going to keep it, of course."

"But what if it's..."

"I don't care. I'm not giving it away, and I'm not aborting it. Even with the risk it might have some kind of genetic...mutation." Sam winced at the last word.

"Freddie and I can make this work."

"What?"

"I said we can make it work." Sam said.

"No, you said 'Freddie and I can make this work. What in the world are you talking about?" Carly asked, confused.

Sam sighed. She didn't think that they'd have to explain themselves so soon. And they weren't really sure how they would explain themselves, since they didn't really know themselves what had happened.

Sam shook Freddie, whom was still asleep beside her.

"Nub. Wake up, nub!" Sam yelled.

"No, mom...I don't want another tick bath..."

"Freddie! Wake up now!" Sam smacked him with a nearby pillow.

Carly watched in awe as her two children calle deach other names thst she hadn't heard in years.

"What?..." Freddie muttered. "Sam! What'd you do that for?"

Sam nodded to Carly.

"Mom's in here." she said.

Freddie's eyes widened.

"Uh...hi. Mom? Carly? I really don't know what to call you anymore..." Freddie muttered, taking a more comfortable spot next to Sam.

"Me either." Sam said, leaning into Freddie.

"...Sam? ...Freddie? Just what the hell are you two doing?" she cried.

"Trust me, Carls." Sam said. "We have NO idea."

"We don't know what happened." Freddie agreed.

"You've possesed my children?" Carly screeched.

Carly had always been one to believe in the supernatural. Ghosts, Bigfoot, etc.

"No! We didn't!" Sam insisted

"We ARE your children!" Freddie said.

"We've been your kids for 16 years..." Sam started.

"But...we've been Pam Puckett's and Marissa Benson's for years, too." Freddie said.

Carly looked as if she might faint.

"So...you're really...Freddie and Sam?" Carly cried.

"We are." they said simultaniously.

"Then where are my children? Where have they gone?" she sobbed.

Sam and Freddie exchanged a look.

"We still are your children, Mom. Nothing's really changed. We haven't gone anywhere...we just...remembered." Freddie said.

Sam nodded in agreement.

Carly sat down on the floor.

"So...what are you? Ghosts? Spirits?"

"Freddumb has a theory." Sam pointed to him.

"Must you attack me with words?" he asked.

"You want me to use rocks?" she retorted.

Freddie rolled his eyes and looked at their mother, Carly.

"We think we were reincarnated." he said.

"As my kids?" Carly asked.

Freddie nodded.

"You were always very much like a mother to us. Now you really are."

"Yes, but...you and Sam are...rel-"

"We know..." Sam cried.

"And we don't care." Freddie put an arm around Sam's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Carly sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Ok. I...understand? I guess? This is all very weird and I will need to sleep on it."

"It's morning." Freddie pointed out.

"I'll sleep on it tonight. Now, I guess...we can catch up." Carly said.

Freddie and Sam laughed.

"There's nothing that went on in our life that you don't really know already, Mom." Sam said.

"True, but...don't you guys have questions? About what happened after..."

"After we died? Yeah. I do. Sam?"

She nodded.

"How did Mom take it?" Freddie asked Carly.

Carly looked at him with a 'be serious' look on her face.

"Like you'd expect."

"Depression?"

"Yeah. She still expects you to come home one day. She hasn't moved out of that apartment yet. Kept your room the exact way it is. It's more like insanity than anything else." Carly muttered. "It's so sad. That's why Spencer always came over here and we never went over there. She's so pitiful. And you looked so much like Freddie that...well...we were all afraid that it might make her worse to see you."

"What about my mother?" Sam asked.

"Well...your mom took it the best out of all of us. She said, "Eh. It's life. You live, you die. There's nothing I can do about it. I'll miss her terribly, but...what's done is done."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Great outlook, mother."

"Melanie?" Sam asked.

"Married to some lawyer. Has three kids. A girl and two identical little boys."

"You still talk to Mel? Wasn't that hard for you to be remined of me? Of us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It hurt, but...she was a little piece left of you and I wasn't ready to let go. She took your death hard. She said, "Twins shouldn't be seperated like that."

Freddie and Sam looked at each other.

"No, they shouldn't be."

Sam smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Carly? Sara? Danny? Are you guys in there?"

"Yes, dear. Come in." Carly said.

The door opened and there stood Will. He looked tired, as if he was unable to sleep.

"Did you just wake up, honey?" Carly asked, going to stand next to him.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. Am I inturrupting something?" he asked.

"No, we were just talking about the...um...situation."

"Right. I'd like to talk about that. You two...I don't know why on earth you feel...this way...but...I'll support you. I'm not supporting your love...I can't. But...I can support you two as my children. I only have a few rules." he said.

Freddie nodded. "Okay."

"First: You will not abort this child Sara is carrying." he said.

Sam nodded. "Done."

"Second: You will not give him or her up for adoption."

Freddie nodded again. "Sure."

"Third: You will have to raise this child together, as it's parents. That means no matter what kind of birth defects it may or may not have, you two will be held responsible for it. Do I make myself clear?" Will asked, trying his best to be stern.

Sam and Freddie nodded together.

"That's...all I have to say."

And he left.

Carly, Sam and Freddie all looked at each other. It really wasn't the moment, the timing was horrible, and they sould be worried, anxious, depressed, etc. But they just couldn't resist it any longer. They all burst out laughing.

"Your father!" Carly laughed.

"He tries to be stern...but he didn't tell us anything that we weren't going to do already!" Sam laughed.

Freddie laughed too, holding Sam's hand.

It suddenly got very quiet in the room, and the seriousness of the situation fell upon them.

There was a baby on the way.

And it just might not make it.

A/N: Hmm...REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello all. Here is the next chapter of iLove My Little Sister.

"I start to feel like I can't maintain the facade any longer, that I may just start to show through. And I wish I knew what was wrong. Maybe something about how stupid my whole life is. I don't know. Why does the rest of the world put up with the hypocrisy, the need to put a happy face on **sorrow**, the need to keep on keeping on?... I don't know the answer, I know only that I can't. I don't want any more vicissitudes, I don't want any more of this try, try again stuff. I just want out. I've had it. I am so tired. I am twenty and I am already exhausted." Elizabeth Wurtzel.

With the days turning into weeks and the weeks turning into months, Freddie decided that it would be better for him to come home and go to public school again with Sam. Sam was delighted to hear that he was coming back. She always had a smile on her face and the ever-looming presance that their baby might have birth defects due to their genetic make-up was slowly starting to fade away.

She still worried about it though. Freddie never saw Sam that vulnerable. The times when she was saddest were the times she was thinking about their baby.

So when her first ultrasound came back fine, Sam could breathe normally again.

Freddie had pulled her into a hug as they exited the doctor's office.

"See? I told you that you shouldn't worry so much. It causes you to stress, and that's not good for you or the baby." he'd said.

Sam had smiled at him.

The same thing happened with the second.

"How'd the visit go?" Carly asked them as they entered the house.

Sam beamed.

"Great, Carls! Come look!" Sam showed her a picture of her and Freddie's baby.

"Aw...it's so cute! When will you guys find out the gender?"

"Next visit." Freddie said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What are you guys hoping for?" Carly asked.

"Freddie wants a girl."

"Sam wants a boy."

"Well...maybe you'll have both. Like me!"

Sam scoffed at put the ultrasound picture on the refridgerator.

"Don't even joke."

Carly laughed.

School continued to go normally. People noticed when "Sara" started getting bigger, but now that "Danny" was back, they knew not to say anything. Danny was very popular, and could easily ruin someone's reputation-and fast.

"God, Freddumb. You're so cool here. You never were like that back in the day."

"Back in the day, I was a nerd in the AV Club. Wait...does this school even have an AV Club?" Freddie asked.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"But you're not signing up for it. No way. Your somewhat cool as Danny. Don't go all Freddie here and ruin your popularity status."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I won't, Princess Puckett."

Suddenly there was a voice behind them.

"Danny! Sara!"

They turned. It was Faith.

"Hey Faith."

"What goes on?"

"Not too much. How have you three been?" Faith beamed at Sam's tummy.

Sam laughed.

"He's been kicking the crap outta me."

"SHE'S been kicking the crap outta you."

"I don't think I misspoke."

"I think you did." Freddie smiled.

"Hm...we'll soon find out, won't we?" Sam grinned right back at him.

"So...are you going in there with Sara to take the place of the baby's father, Danny? That's so sweet."

Sam and Freddie knew what this was. This was another attemp by a student to find out who the father of Sara's baby was. It was all for nought, though. No one could ever guess that it was her own brother.

"Uh...I guess you could say that."

"Aw. That's so sweet. That baby's going to be so loved. Sara, can I plan your baby shower?"

Sam groaned.

"Ugh. You know how I feel about parties."

"PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE?"

Sam laughed and pat Faith's shoulder.

"If it'll get you to stop that. Yes."

"YAY!"

Sam and Freddie smiled.

Teenagers never change, not even after 20 years.

"Gosh, that's cold!" Sam exclaimed as the doctor put some goo on her stomach.

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now." Freddie commented.

"Eh. You'd think, but what'cha gonna do?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. Same old Sam.

"Okay, guys. Do you want to know the gender of the..."

"YES." they both said simultaniously.

"It's a girl. Wait...is that a..."

Sam and Freddie looked at the doctor.

"What's a matter, doc?" Sam asked. "Is it not a girl? Is it a boy?"

"No, that's not it...but...I see...something odd."

He repositioned the ultrosound device a bit and frowned.

"That can't be right..."

"What is it?"

"Your baby has...a third leg."

Sam caught her breath.

"W-what?"

"Yes...There's a third leg...right there." He pointed to the screen.

"And..."

"AND?"

"And a second arm on the left side. Two on the left, one on the right...and a leg right down the middle...and a second head..." The doctor said.

Sam cried some more. They were having a monster baby!

"Oh, God, Freddie..." she cried...

Freddie pulled her into him.

No words could comfort her now.

But Freddie didn't know if he had them for himself.

A/N: REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi ya'll.

Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine.

"Oh thank goodness." the doctor said, smiling.

"What?" Sam cried.

"This little blob right here is your perfectly healthy baby girl."

Sam and Freddie let out a sigh of relief.

"This over here, is your other." the doctor said.

Sam and Freddie caught their breath.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"They are identical twins. Congratulations."

"Twins? How? How did we not notice before?" Sam asked.

"Well, sometimes the baby will hide behind the other. That's what happened here."

Sam sighed in relief.

"Thank God."

Freddie pulled her in for another hug.

At home...

"Well?" Carly asked the second her children came home.

"They're girls. Twin identical girls." Freddie said.

"Eeeekkk!" Carly squealed in delight and pulled her twin children in for a hug.

"What's all the commotion?" Will asked, coming into the room.

"Sara and Danny are having twins." Carly announced.

Will's eyes widened and he seemed to be shocked.

"Uh...(clears throat) Well, I'm uh...very...happy for you two..." he muttered.

"Thanks, Dad." Sam and Freddie said together.

Will sighed and rubbed his head. "This is too freaking weird..."

And then he was gone, as fast as he came.

Sam started to get teary-eyed.

"Dad doesn't approve, does he?" she asked.

Carly sighed and shook her head. "No...he doesn't. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"I know, Mom. I'm going to go to bed. You coming, Fred-head?" she asked her brother.

Freddie nodded.

"Goodnight, Mom." he said, following his love upstairs.

"Goodnight, kids. Get some sleep you two have school tomorrow."

"We know." Freddie said.

Carly sighed once more and went to go find her husband. "This is pretty freaking weird."

A/N: Okay...no monster baby. Or is there? I know. But you won't. Haha. I love the ending to this fic, but it's fast approaching. Maybe five...six more chapters? Sad to see this one go...REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm baaaaackkkkk...*insert dramatic theme here. I should probably be doing schoolwork...even though it's spring break. I haz two D's. Not good. I want them to be C's before the report card goes out. Lol. But instead, I'm doing this. Thank me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of iCarly.

And so the months passed, and Sarah began to grow bigger. Everyone at her school called her names behind her back but she didn't let it faze her. She'd kick their asses later, when she wasn't pregnant.

Danny supported her every bit, and they were starting to remember more and more of their lives as Freddie and Sam. Freddie remembered one day when Ms. Briggs had given him a detention for Spencer just being at the school. She had even threatened to expel him if Spencer didn't leave.

"She wouldn't have done, really." Sam rolled her eyes.

"She would've. Yeah." Freddie grinned.

Sam was remembering just as much as Freddie did. It was becoming weirder and weirder for Sam to call Carly, "Mom" because she had been her best friend for so long. Sam's past mother had been so lackidasical in her parenting duties that she barely noticed that she even HAD a daughter. If she had paid any attention at all, she probably would've mourned her. If not that, at LEAST came to her funeral.

Sam was appaled that her own mother didn't even go to her funeral. When she had voiced this to Carly, she'd said, "But your mother DID come to your funeral."

Sam looked on in bemusement as Carly stated: "I was the one that cried the most."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You know who I meant, Mom. I meant Pam Puckett. My first mother. Plus, at the time, you weren't even my mother."

Carly 'd laughed. They were all trying to keep the situation as normal as possible, though it was about as far from normal as Ginger Fox hooking up with a random hobo and getting married to move to rainbow monkey island. Yeah, that far.

So it was on one day, one random, normal, unspecial day, that Sam went into labor. Faith had thrown her baby shower the week before and Sam had grit her teeth and bared it. Sam's contractions had started around 4:00 that evening. It was October 1st, 2038. They had just finished dinner when Sam had noticed that her water had broken. She was terrified, though she didn't show it.

Freddie had acted immediately. They hadn't taken any lamaze classes or anything, though they really should have come to think of it, but Freddie had immersed himself into pregnancy books throughout Sam's ordeal. So he'd known to pack her bags a month ahead of time. All he had to do was grab them, and they were off. Carly called Will, who was on his way home from work. He seldom ate dinner with them, because he didn't get home in time.

They met up at the hospital, but only one person was allowed back there. Seeing as he was the father, Freddie went inside. Carly and Will waited in the waiting room for what seemed likehours.

"Well, Sam, it looks like we're finally going to see your baby girls. Are you ready for them to be born?" the doctor asked.

"I...I..have been...ready...AAAHHH! for...a...AHH!...long t-time..." was her response.

The doctor led Sam into the delivery room and put her in the most comfortable position they could.

"Ow ow ow! I don't like this!" Sam screemed.

Freddie took her hand. "Just breathe, Sam. Breathe deeply and push when he tells you to." he instructed.

The doctor put on his gloves and went to check on Sam's progress.

"Okay, Sam," the doctor said "you are fully dialated. Time to push."

Sam glared in Freddie's general direction. "I...*pant*..Ahhh!..hate...Ahh!..y-you..." she said.

"Ready...push!" the doctor instructed.

"Ahhhhh! It hurts!" Sam yelled.

"Did you think it'd feel good?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Push!" The doctor instructed.

"I-I'm t-trying! AHHHHHH!Oww.."

"Okay, Sam. I can see the head." the doctor said.

"Just a few more pushes and you can welcome your first little girl into the world."

"Ahhh...*pant*...I-I would like that very m-much...Ahhh! Ouch..."

"Ready..push!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Sam screemed.

"Here come the sholders...one more push, Sam. Just one more push."

Sam beared down with her last remaining bit of strength.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sam's cries were soon drowned out by her daughter's. The room filled with the cries of a newborn baby girl. The baby was handed off to a nurse that was waiting to clean her up and wrap her in a little pink blanket.

Soon, Sam's contractions started once again as she had to go through the entire process once again.

"I...*pant*...absouloutly HATE you!" she screemed at Freddie.

Freddie gulped in fear, but he didn't lose his nerve. He held Sam's hand through the entire ordeal.

"Here comes your second little girl." the doctor announced.

The cries of her and Freddie's second daughter filled the room. Sam leaned back onto her pillows, exahusted.

The doctor handed the little girl off to the nurse, who cleaned her up and put her in a pink blanket as well.

"You did great, Sam." Freddie said, looking down at her.

Sam panted, then her eyes fluttered closed. "F-fr..." was all she got out before the doctors were on her again.

"She's fading! Get her stable!"

"She's lost too much blood!"

"You have to get him out of here!" one yelled.

"What? I'm not going anywhere! Sam! Sam!" Freddie yelled.

But it fell on deaf ears as he was kicked out of the delivery room.

"Sam...please don't die. Not again..." Freddie sobbed.

A/N: Okay. I'm going to stop here. I was going to make it longer...but I think that's better left for the next chapter. REVIEW! I CHERISH THEM! REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm feeling much better, though yesterday, I was REALLY sick. I'm sore, though. I've been working out. Losing weight. Yeah. It's not so fun. I can hardly walk! Waah...

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Freddie had been kicked out of the delivery room. Sam was dying. It was surreal, he wouldn't let himself believe it. He couldn't believe it. He went to go wait in the waiting room, where he met his mother and father.

"Danny?" his father asked.

"Twins. Identical girls. 8 minutes apart." he said in a daze.

Carly and Will smiled and hugged each other. They went to hug Freddie but he wasn't ecstatic.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"What is it, son?" Will asked.

Freddie blinked back tears and collapsed on the floor.

"S-Sa...Sarah's fading." he said.

His father and mother shut up almost immediately. They looked at him, as if they didn't comprehend his words.

"F-fading? What are you talking about, son?" Will asked, coming forward to put his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"She's dying." he said, his voice emotionless.

All that they could do was wait.

About an hour later, a doctor came out to the waiting room to meet them.

"How is she?" asked Freddie.

the doctor smiled.

"Good news or bad news first?"

"Good."

"Well, the good news is that Sara is stable. We've managed to stop her from loosing too much of her blood, and she will live."

Freddie let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank God."

"The bad news is that Sara's lost too much blood and will require a transfusion. We need to know her blood type, Mrs. Collins."

Carly nodded. "Of course. Sara's never been sick, really, so there's never been a need for her to go to the doctor. Her blood type's on her birth certificate. I'll run home and get it." And thus Carly had gone home to retrieve Sara Collins' birth certificate.

"Can you not just test her blood to see what type it is?" Freddie asked.

"We could. Would you rather do that? I assumed that it would be quicker to ask your parents." the doctor imnformed.

Will spoke up.

"Danny and Sara both have the same blood type. When they were born, they were tested. I can't remember what it was...but they had the same type. I know that."

Carly was taking forever, and finally the doctor decided they couldn't wait any longer. They'd have to test Sara's blood themselves.

When they did, the results came back B negative. They were out of O and B negative in the hospital, and were going to have to get some from the next hospital or the nearest blood bank.

"Wait. Did you say we both have the same blood type, dad?" Freddie asked.

Will nodded his head.

"When you and Sara were newborns, your blood was tested. You both had the same." he said.

"Then use me. I'll donate blood to her. Can I do that?" Freddie asked the doctor.

"Well, yes, but I'd have to take quite a bit. You'd feel pretty sick for a couple of days."

"That's fine with me. As long as it helps Sara." Freddie said.

Just then, Carly came running in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was stuck in traffic and..."

"It's all right." the doctor assured her.

"Here's Sara's birth certificate. She has type O positive." Carly said, handing the doctor Sara Collins' birth certificate.

"What?" the doctor muttered, looking over the file. Sure enough, it was recorded as O positive.

"Come with me, young man." the doctor said, pulling at Freddie's arm.

Freddie went willingly. The doctor didn't take as much blood as he had said he would. Just enough to fill up a vial.

"I'll be back. Stay here with your parents." he instructed.

Danny Collins' bloodwork came back O positive. A completely different blood type than Sara's.

What the hell was going on?

When he tested the blood types further, he was shocked beyond belief. He went ahead and did the blood transfusion for Sam, getting the blood from a nearby blood bank. The transfusion went fine. Sam would make a full recovery.

The doctor made his way tot he waiting room where Danny and his parents were waiting. How on earth was he going to say this?

"Um...we tested Sara's blood, and it was type B negative. When we tested Daniel's blood, it came back O positive. Since their father told me that they had the same blood type when they were born, I decided to test them further. As it turns out, these two blood types are completely unrelated." he said.

"W-what are you saying?" Carly asked.

"I'm saying...one of your children isn't yours."

"What?" Carly cried.

"I think one of your children were switched at birth, Ms. Collins."

A/N: BUM BUM BOOOMMMMMMBBBB! How many of you were expecting THAT? REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: What's up? I still feel like crap. I don't know what I've gotten, but I will NOT go to the doctor. I refuse. I'm stubborn.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"What do you mean?" Carly cried.

"It means that Sara was most likely switched with another baby at the hospital where she was born. The girl in there" he nodded to the room, "is not related to this boy here." he nodded to Danny.

"So...we're NOT related?" Danny breathed a sigh of what was both relief and fear.

"No, you're not." the doctor smiled sadly.

"Oh thank God." Freddie sat down and put his head in between his knees. He was feeling light-headed.

The doctor looked confused at this. Of course he did. He didn't know of their predicament. He just thought they were ordinary twins, however, he didn't say anything about it.

Will rubbed his son's back sympathetically. "It's going to be alright, Danny. Sara's going to be fine. Your twins are going to be fine. Everything is fine."

Carly spun around at her husband's voice and sat next to Freddie. "While at the same time I'm relieved, I still can't believe...Sara's not ours." Carly said, biting her lip. She was trying to be strong for Freddie and Will.

"I wonder where the real Sara is." Will muttered aloud.

"I don't know. We'll have to contact the hospital where she was born." Carly said.

"Not tonight. We've got to just sort our emotions and deal with our current situation before going off to the next one. Danny, have you seen your children?" Will asked.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders. "When they were born. I didn't get but a glance. Sam started coding so quick, that I-"

"Sam?"

Freddie blinked. "I mean...Sara." he corrected.

Will looked wary, but let it go. Freddie was glad for this. He wasn't quite sure if his father was ready for even MORE news. He'd tell him eventually, but not right away.

"Well, I think that you should go see them. They're probably in the nursery." Will offered a hand to his son, whom he pulled out of the chair. "Let's go see them. You coming, Carly?" he asked.

"Maybe later dear. I'm going to just sit here for awhile."

Will smiled at Carly. "Okay, hon."

Freddie smiled at his father. He couldn't remember anything about his other father, the one before Will Collins, who had died when he was a small child. But Will was fresh in his mind, and Freddie was glad that he could have a conversation with his father."

"Okay." he said, following his father to the nursery.

iLMLS

When they arrived there, they saw many babies. Some were pink and squealing, some were pink and silent. There was an African-American baby that was smiling in his sleep, and an Asian child next to him. There were so many babies of so many nationalities here. But Freddie was only interested in two. The two identical babies marked "Collins." Freddie smiled as he saw his children really well for the first time. He knocked on the glass, and a nurse came up to him. Freddie pointed to the two twins and the nurse smiled and went to go bring them to him. She handed one twin to him, and one to his father. The nurse looked at him and smiled.

"Your sisters?" she asked.

Freddie bit his lip. "Uh...no. My daughters." he corrected.

The nurse still continued to smile, though Freddie could see the dislinke in her eyes. She didn't say anything, though, and went back in to the other children.

Freddie examined this little girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed, so Freddie couldn't see her eye colour. Though he probably wouldn't be able to tell this early what colour they were anyway. he noticed that she had inherited Sam's nose, but his mouth. A little tuft of hair, blonde, rested on her tiny head. Maybe it would turn darker later.

Freddie smiled at his daughter, who was sleeping in his arms.

And for once, he didn't have a care in the world.

A/N: Hi ya'll. I'm back again. Please Review. They really make my day, and they don't take too long to do. I accept all reviews. REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi. I'm back. Yes. I am.

Disclaimer: I own NO-THING.

It was awhile before anyone let him see Sam. She was doing well, as well as could be expected, anyway. The first thing she wanted to know was how their babies were. Freddie assured her that the girls were fine, sleeping in the nursery.

He didn't know how she would take the news of not being related to him. She believed it for sixteen years. She was Sara Collins. Well...somewhat.

"Sam...The doctor gave us some news." Freddie said.

"About our babies? Are they alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, they're fine. BUt...uh...when I was going to give you blood...the doctor had to make sure it was compatible with you..."

"Yes?"

"And it turned out that our blood didn't match." Freddie said.

"Didn't match? What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means...we're not related. You...you're not Sara Collins. You were switched at birth with another baby."

Sam's eyes widened and she bit her lip. A few tears slipped down her cheeks and Sam grinned.

"Oh thank God!" she cried.

Freddie was puzzled. Had she gone crazy?

"Thank God we're not related...I thought...oh God, Freddie...I thought our relationship...I thought..."

Freddie leaned forward to embrace her in a tight hug.

"It's okay, Sam. We're not related. I'm right here. Nothing will keep us apart, now."

"Good. But...I wonder what happened to the real Sara..."

It was a question that was on everyone's minds.

A/N: Okay, sorry it's so short. But I may not be able to update for awhile, so I wanted to at least give you SOMETHING. Lol. REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey you guys! I really thought I wouldn't be able to update in awhile, and I still may not, but I was able to get this one up, at least. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not claim iCarly.

Sam and the twins were released from the hospital a week later. They had named the first girl, Gwenevere. The other, Emmalyn. They were already calling them by nicknames. Gwen, as she was called, was a very fussy baby. Her sister, whom they called Emma, was fussy as well, but not as much as Gwen. Gwen kept them up half of the night, and when it wasn't Gwen, it was Emma.

Sam and the girls had to go back to the hospital for regular check ups, but other than that, things were falling back into place. Their lives had regained a steady rhythm, and their love was growing ever stronger. There was only one thing that was still plaguing them.

If Sam wasn't Sara...who was?

Carly was the first one to contact the hospital where the twins were born. Apparently, there were more other girls born that day at that hospital. Sara Collins was the child that was under the care of a nursemaid. While being bathed with another baby girl, separately from her brother Daniel, a nursemaid had gotten their wristbands mixed up, and...

Sara Collins had been switched at birth.

To ensure that this did not happen with their children, Sam and Freddie made sure that they had their children in their hands before they had left the hospital.

Carly and Will had been searching for the real Sara Collins, but had come up short. One of the girls born that day had died from cancer. After searching into her background some more, they learned that this girl was not their Sara.

Carly and Will decided, after learning about this girl, that they wouldn't search for Sara anymore. Wherever she was, she had lived a completely different life. To take her away from it now would be cruel.

Sam woke up to the sound of a baby crying. It was Gwen, as per usual. After feeding her and rocking her back to sleep, she was greeted by her boyfriend, her "brother", who had come up and surprised her with a hug from behind.

"Hey, Mommy." Freddie said.

Sam smiled. "Hey yourself, Pops." Sam said, grinning.

Freddie groaned. "Don't call me Pops...that makes me sounds like I am a grandfather." He said.

Sam grinned. "You're old enough to be one."

"I'm sixteen!" Freddie defended, laughing.

"No, you're Mom's...uh...Carly's age. And Dad's. They're grandparents."

"Because of us." Freddie kissed her cheek.

Sam rolled her eyes and held onto him tightly, giving him a big hug.

"Come on, Daddy. Let's go back to bed." she said.

They were halfway there when they heard another ear-splitting cry.

"Aw, Emma! Not you too!" Sam turned right back around.

iLMLS iLMLS iLMLS

They had just came from school, Carly baby sat while they were ther, as per usual. Something felt different about today. Neither Sam nor Freddie could put their finger on it, but something was definitely amiss.

"Hi, guys. Welcome home." carly greeted her children as they walked through the threshold of their house.

"Hi Carls." Sam said, going to Carly to take Gwen.

"HI Mom." Freddie said, going to get Emma from her crib.

This was their daily routine, their life, and the way they had been living since they came home from the hospital. Sam no longer called Carly Mom, but Freddie did. They decided that this was fitting, since, well, Sam wasn't Carly's daughter.

A loud knock came from the front door.

Carly seemed confused. Who on earth could that be?

The door opened to reveal Faith Ware, their classmate from school.

"Faith! How nice to see you! Come in." Carly greeted.

Faith squirmed, a bit uncomfortable, but followed.

"What brings you by?" Carly asked.

Faith bit her lip, unsure of how to approach the subject.

"Well...I heard you were searching for your daughter...well...your real daughter. I...uh...I am...uh...I was born at that hospital...the next day. When I heard Sara was switched...I...I guess I was just being paranoid, but...I wanted to make sure I hadn't been, so..."

"So you went to go find out." Carly smiled.

"Yes. And I had been."

"You ha...what?" Carly's eyes bugged.

"What I'm saying is...I think...I think I'm...your daughter." Faith said.

A/N: BAM! Were you expecting THAT? REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi guys! So, with a majority of 2 votes so far, this is the story in the lead. I have put a poll on my website on which story I should update first. If you wish to vote, visit my website. It's on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned iCarly.

Carly stared at Faith in shock. How on earth could Faith Ware be her daughter? It was impossible. Not to mention rediculous. Not to mention...impossible.

But it wasn't impossible. Here she was, standing before Carly, telling the woman who'd been the mother of her best friend that she thought that she was Carly's daughter, too.

It was too much to wrap her head around.

"Mom?" Freddie asked, going to help her sit down.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

Carly nodded, and tried to steady herself.

"What are the odds..." she muttered.

Faith was still standing there, hands in her pockets, looking up at Carly with nervousness. She really had no idea of how Mrs. Collins would react, her coming to her house like that, but it was the only thing that she could think of to do. I mean, she had a right to know her daughter, didn't she?

_But what if she doesn't want you t be her daughter?_ Faith's mind reeled. _She already has a daughter in Sara. Why would she want you?_

But Faith didn't say anything.

It was a while before Carly could speak.

"This is so surreal." she breathed out.

Faith snorted. "You're telling me."

"What do your parents think about all of this, dear?" Carly asked going up to her- it was so odd to even think it- possible daughter.

"Um. They're surprised." Faith said.

Freddie rolled his eyes. That was probably a complete hyperbole, but he didn't know this for a fact. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets like Faith.

Was this why he had never felt anything towards Faith? Because she was his sister? It made sense.

But wait.

Faith had told him, on numerous occasions, that she thought of him romantically. She had wanted him to be her boyfriend. If she was his sister, that couldn't happen.

Not that it would anyway.

No, Freddie had Sam, and that was all he needed.

But great. Now he was back to his original problem. His sister was in love with him. Crap. Was this incest curse ever going to go away? he wondered. What did I do in a past life to deserve this? he thought.

Freddie racked his brains, but came up with nothing.

Carly smiled. "Dear, I think that...if you are my daughter...I would like to get to know you better. Of course, I already know a little bit about you, but..." she trailed off.

Faith nodded.

"After we find out...if I am." she said.

Carly nodded.

"Yeah. After that."

Freddie was biting his lip. This was too bizarre. He had to talk to Faith, and he had to talk to her now.

"Faith...can I talk to you?" Freddie asked her.

Faith looked surprised, but nodded.

"Freddie, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Freddie?" Faith asked.

"She said Danny. You weren't paying attention. I'll just be a minute, Sara. I want to talk to her." he said.

Sam bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Okay."

Freddie and Faith ascended the stairs that led to his and Sam's room. He needed to talk to her about her feelings for him, and if they still were there. If so, that could cause a huge problem between the two.

"What did you want to talk about, Danny?" she asked.

"I wanted to know..."

"If I was still in love with you, correct?" she asked.

Freddie's brow furrowed in confusion. "How did you know..."

"I don't know. Twin telepathy?"

Freddie smirked. "That's not real. I don't believe in it. And if I did, we're not identical twins, so there goes that theory." he said.

Faith laughed, but said nothing.

"So?" Freddie asked.

"So what?" Faith asked.

"So...are you still..."

Faith shook her head. "No. Not anymore. I don't think I ever was."

Freddie pursed his lips in frustration. Was anyone ever going to give him a straight answer? This encrypting message thing was really getting on his nerves.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well...I always felt a pull to you...a connection. I think I misread it as love." she said, looking deep into his eyes.

Freddie nodded. "I know what you mean."

And he did. He'd felt the same when he was a young teenager with Carly, when she was a teenager.

And he couldn't hate her for being his sister. He cared about her. And now he knew why.

Freddie smiled.

Faith smiled.

"So...I'm going to head home."

"See ya...sis." Freddie said.

"Bye bro."

A/N: YAY! All is well! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Been a while, huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

The next morning was busier than ever. They were supposed to meet the Wares at the hospital where Freddie and Sam were born at 10 in the morning, but Freddie was having a difficult time waking up Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" he shook her. Sam mumbled in her sleep and rolled on her side.

Freddie sighed. He hated to use this tactic, but...

"SAM, THERE'S A COP AT THE DOOR AND HE'S GOT A WARRANT!" Freddie shouted.

Sam suddenly shot up. "STALL HIM! I'll hide the-!" It was then that she noticed Freddie snickering at her. Sam hrew her pillow at him.

"Get the kids. I'll be down in 5." she said, as Freddie leaned over to kiss Sam.

"Okay, Love. But you only have 5 minutes. We have to be there by 10 o' clock." he reminded her.

Sam waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I know." she said.

After about 3 minutes, Sam came downstairs, looking as nice as ever. Freddie was there, along with their mother and best friend, Carly. Freddie shook his head in amazement.

"I don't know how you do that." he said.

Sam shrugged. "I am a girl. Do you know how many times Carly has dragged me out of bed, screaming, "Sam, we've gotta go to Glitter Gloss in 5 minutes!" You kinda get used to it." Sam said.

Carly smiled and turned to Freddie. "It's true. Sam was the hardest sleeper. How did you even get her up this morning?" Carly asked.

"Puckett family secret." Freddie told her.

"The warrant?" Carly asked.

"Uh huh." Freddie laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, when we're all through making fun of my family, can we go?" Sam laughed along with them, however.

"Yeah. Here, you take Gwen." Freddie said, handing the child over to her mother. Sam grinned.

"This one's just like me, she is. Feisty." Sam bounced the baby up and down, while Gwen squeeled in delight.

Emma, whom Carly was holding, was passed to her father. Freddie took her without question.

"Come on, we're already late. We have to meet your father there."

"Why's Dad there already?" Freddie asked.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm not real sure. Something about being the first one there...first to know. I don't know ask him." Carly sighed as they left the house. Carly drove, while Sam and Freddie rode in the back.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Faith and her parents were already there.

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes shook Carly's hand.

"Hello, you must be Carly Collins. My name is Hope Ware. This is my husband, David." she gestured to the man next to her, also a blond.

"Yes, hi. This is my son, Daniel." Carly ushered Freddie over, who politely shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Ware.

"Nice to meet you." Freddie said.

"Nice to meet you." They responded, ever so nicely.

"And this..." Carly ushered Sam forward, who shook their hands as well.

"Is my daughter, Sara."

"Good to meet ya." Sam said.

The Wares looked at Sam and bit their lip. "She looks just like...Pamela." David said.

Sam's eyes widened a bit, but didn't let it show too much.

"Pamela? Surely not Pamela Puckett?" Carly asked.

Hope looked plesantly surprised. "Yes...you know my mother?" she asked.

"Y-your MOTHER?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes...Pam Puckett is my mother. I was the baby of the family. My sisters Sam and Melanie was raised by mother...I was raised by my Dad." Hope said.

"D-dad? I thought he left Pam!" Carly exclaimed.

Hope looked confused. "HE left HER? No...she's the one who filed for divorce. Said she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, took the twins and left. I only have a picture of what she looks like." Hope said.

Sam stared at her mother...sister?...with wide eyes. Why was she never told of this?

"Does Melanie know?" Carly asked.

Hope shook her head. "Yes, I met her last year...after mom died."

Sam's heart skipped a beat. "She's...dead?" Sam bit her lip.

Hope nodded. "Yes...my mom died last year. Melanie told me about it."

Carly glanced at Sam, who was still trying to understand all of this.

"I need to talk to Mel. I haven't seen her or spoken to her in a couple of years." Carly muttered.

Hope looked at Carly. "How do you know my sister and mother?" she asked.

Carly smiled. "Sam was my best friend before she died, and Melanie was her twin. I just...I can't believe Pam's dead."

Freddie, who was watching this scene unfold with fascination, took one look at Sam and knew that she needed to sit down. He guided her to the waiting area, nodding to Carly as they went.

A/N: Hey ya'll. REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey all! I'm back!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Sam had to sit down. This was all so surreal. Hope...her biological mother...was her past life's sister? That Sam never knew she had? What on EARTH was happening with the world?

"Hey...are you okay?" Freddie asked, sitting down next to Sam.

"Yeah...I guess. It's just...shocking." Sam said.

"Yeah...have fun explaining this to the children when they get older. This is all going to be your job, you know. Explaining everthing to our daughters. The crash, the reincarnation..." Freddie teased.

"Don't even joke." Sam sighed.

"I still have NO IDEA how we got like this. I just...there are things that we need to find out, Freddie." Sam told him.

"And I agree. After all this mess is sorted out, we'll go to Seattle. I want to visit Bushwell apartements. Maybe see my mother."

"Freddie, mom told you that she's..."

"I know. But...I need to see for myself."

"Umm..." A voice said.

Hope had come over to where Freddie and Sam were sitting.

"I'm sorry if this is shocking to you...the switched at birth thing...but...if you are my daughter...I'd like to get to know you better. And so would David. We love Faith, don't get us wrong, it's just...we'd like to get to know you. I'm sure Carly and Will feel the same way about Faith." Hope said, looking at Sam and Freddie, who were still watching the couple with odd intrest.

"Yeah...about that. I don't mind getting to know you and all, but...I already have a mother." Sam told her.

And she's dead.

Sam's mind told her.

Hope smiled. "Yes, and...I already have a daughter. But yes, it would be nice to get to know you some."

Suddenly, Emma, whom Freddie was holding, started to whimper. This caused a chain reaction, which made Gwen start up too. Sam rocked Gwen, trying to get her to quiet down, but the baby continued to cry. Freddie looked down at Emma, who was crying as much as Gwen.

"I think they're hungry." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Here." Freddie handed Emma to Sam, who took the baby in her other arm. Now Sam was holding both their daughters.

"I think there's a room over there, if you need to nurse them." Freddie told Sam, pointing to the room. Sam nodded and took the children to the restroom.

"What beautiful children." Hope remarked.

"Yeah...it was certainly a surprise, to say the least. We were worried, you know...since Sara and I are...related. You have no idea how relieved we were when we found out that we weren't." Freddie told her.

"So...you didn't want to be brother and sister?" Hope asked.

Freddie smiled at Hope. "She was never my sister. I always looked at her as something...more." Suddenly, he flushed, realizing that he was spilling his life secrets to someone who was a total stranger to him. He turned away.

Everyone fell into a comfortable silence, that was soon broken when the doctor arrived.

"Faith...the results are back. Where's Sara?" he asked.

Not long after he asked, Sam came back, the babies fed and resting. She handed Freddie Emma, while she held Gwen.

"So...the results?" Sam asked impatiently.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Faith...you are definitely the biological daughter of Carly and Will Collins. Sara, you are the daughter of Hope and David Ware."

Though no one was really shocked by the news, a few tears were shed, mainly by the Wares.

"I'll leave you guys to your thoughts." the doctor said, leaving the room.

Sam wanted nothing more than to just go home. After a few quick words were exchanged between Sam, Hope and David, and Faith with Carly and Will, Sam said goodbye to her mother (sister?) and father, and went home with Freddie and their family.

"They're nice and all but...I already have my family." Sam said, leaning her head on Freddie's as they all drove home. Freddie shifted in his seat, so as not to desturb Emma, who was sleeping peacefully, and placed an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"I love you."

"I love you."

A/N: There's WAY more. That's not the end. I promise. Too many things have yet to be resolved. REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Yeah. Ok. Just don't kill me please. :P

Disclaimer: iNoOwn.

At first, Sam and Freddie went looking for answers. Spiritually, scientifically, but to no end. They hadn't found any answers, no reason to why they had been reincarnated. Then, before they knew it, almost a whole year had passed. Sam thought that she'd been reincarnated into her own family, because she still felt an attachment to them. Even now, though they weren't really the mother/daughter pair, Sam felt herself pretty close to her old sister, Hope.

Freddie, on the other hand, didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse. He had many wild theories, picking up Emma from her crib and rocking her slowly.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "No, Sam. She's our mother! It's...weird."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. "You and I, your sister, had a semi-incestuous relationship that wasn't really incest, but we thought it was for the longest time, and you think having a crush on the girl you'd been hung up on for years, is weird."

Freddie rolled his eyes again. "Yes, it's weird. Our reletionship is weird. Not unwanted, but weird." Freddie kissed her head.

"Besides," he went on. "You're the only girl I look at anymore anyway." he smiled.

"Well, besides these two." Freddie motioned to the sleeping baby in the crib, and to Emma, who had fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

Sam smiled.

"I'm tired, Freddie. It's been a year. A bit more, actually. The girls are nearing their 1st birthday, and...I'm tired. I'm tired of looking for answers, when they're not going to come. I'm tired of pretending that everything's okay. I'm tired of pretending that you're my brother, when you're really not. I'm just...tired." Sam sighed, sitting down in a chair, rocking Emma.

Freddie kissed her head. "I know." he said. "So am I."

"Then let's stop the search, Freddie. We're not getting any answers, and honestly...I don't CARE how it happened. All that matters, is that it did. And that we're together again. We've got the girls, we've got mom and dad...what more do we really need?"

Freddie nodded.

"How's your mother doing?" Sam asked. "Okay?"

"Still in Troubled Waters. They had her committed." Freddie commented.

"Why? Is she still saying that you're alive? Well, I mean, you are, but..."

"Yeah. She still think's I'm alive. I visit every so often so that she's not alone, but..." Freddie sighed. "I think it'd be better if I stopped going to see her."

Sam's eyes softened and she stood up to put Emma back in the crib with her twin.

"Are you sure? I mean...she is your mother...well, you're first mother." Sam said.

Freddie nodded.

"Yeah. I mean...I'm only making her suffer by visiting her. I think I'm going to go one more time and...say goodbye."

Sam hugged him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

Freddie shook his head.

"No. I've got to see her alone."

_**The next day...**_

"Freddie? is that you baby?" Marissa Benson said from her room at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital.

"Yeah, mom. It's me. How are you?" Freddie asked.

"I'm much better dear. Now that you've shown up. Maybe someone can get me out of here now. They won't believe me when I tell them that you're alive. They all tell me that you've died, and that I'm crazy. But I'm not crazy, am I Freddie? You're really here."

Marissa Benson had a peaceful look on her face.

"Mom...that's why I've come to see you again today. I want to say goodbye. I didn't get a chance to before I died." Freddie told her.

Marissa looked confused. "Freddie? What are you talking about? You didn't die. You're right here. You are!" she insisted.

"Mom...I'm gone. I'm dead." Freddie told her. "I'm not...I'm not going to come back. I only came here to tell you this. Please don't be upset, Mom."

"How can I not be upset when you're telling lies, young man? What have I always told you?" Marissa pointed a finger at him.

Freddie smiled.

"No one likes a liar or a wimpy little crier. Tell the truth forever and you'll never have bad weather." he smiled at his mother's odd little rhyme.

"That's right." she said.

"But Mom. I'm. NOT. LYING." Freddie looked straight into her eyes.

Marissa gazed into his brown orbs for a few minutes before breaking out into hysterical sobs.

"Why? Why Freddie?! WHY! Was I not a good enough mother to you?! Why did you leave me?!" She sobbed.

"Mom..." Freddie knelt down beside his mother. He felt so sad that he was the one causing her pain, but she needed to hear this. She'd been fooling herself for too long.

"I just wanted to come say goodbye. That's all. I didn't get that chance to before the car accident." He went up and embraced his mother in the tightest hug possible.

"I'm going to miss you Freddie-bear." A tear escaped from her eye.

"I know. I'll miss you too, mom. But you have to move on. It's what I want for you. I want you to meet someone...fall in love with someone. Maybe even have another child. It's what I want for you, Mom. I want to see you happy. I want to see you smile a lot. I don't want to see you suffering anymore because of my sake. Be happy. I'll always be your son. I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, Freddie." Marissa said.

"Then do something for me." Freddie told her.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"I want you to remember me. That's the best way to keep me alive, mom."

Freddie let go of his mother and turn away.

And he went home.

His mother, whom had fallen asleep, muttered in her dreams.

"I never forgot you, Freddie. I'll never forget..."

END!

A/N: Sorry it took so long. But this is the final chapter of iLove My Little Sister. I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
